Original Vocaloid Characters
Original Vocaloid Characters (called OC Vocaloids alternatively) are fanmade vocaloids who do not have a declared base of derivation, and are independent characters. They are usually written for storytelling purposes, and may or may not interact with other official or fanmade vocaloids. Some of them may go on to become UTAUloids. Only a very few amount of OC Vocaloids sing, and majority of them do not sing at all. Many of these are found in DeviantArt, though there are Japanese-made OCs. Collective Original Vocaloids Rainbow Vocaloids Rainbow Vocaloids are a design of the Vocaloids based on the colors of the rainbow. They were not designed for singing, but some users have decided to give them a life of their own. Here is a picture of all the Rainbow Vocaloids. Tia (銀色 ティア Giniro Tia) is the silver of the rainbow Vocaloids. She is Alpha's younger sister, and Leti's older sister. Leti (パールホワイト レティ Paaruhowaito Reti) is the pearl white of the rainbow Vocaloids. She is Alpha and Tia's younger sister. Neon (光イエロ ネオン Kouierou Neon) is the bright yellow of the rainbow Vocaloids. Miisha (オレンジ ミーシャ Orenji Miishya) is the orange of the rainbow Vocaloids. She is the youngest, and a crybaby. Monyako Ouroku (黄緑色黄緑もにゃ子 Ourokuiro Ouroku Monyako) is the green of the rainbow Vocaloids. Mirai (ピンク ミライ Pinku Mirai) is the pink of the rainbow Vocaloids. Her name means 'future'. Ren (赤色 レン(やすし) Sekiiro Ren (Yasushi)) is the red of the rainbow Vocaloids. He is very quiet. Kaname (すみれ色 カナメ Sumireiro Kaname) is the violet of the rainbow Vocaloids. Matsuzaki (まつざきしげるいろ まつざき Matsuzakishigeruiro Matsuzaki) is the lush pine of the rainbow Vocaloids. Kirsche (ダ-クグリ-ン キルシェ Daakuguriin Kirushie) is the dark green of the rainbow Vocaloids. Her name means 'cherry' in German. Liizu (ブラックライト リ-ズ Burakkuraito Riizu) is the black light of the rainbow Vocaloids. She is Katsuo's older sister. Katsuo (紺色 カツオ Koniro Katsuo ) is the blue of the rainbow Vocaloids. His name is a type of fish, and he is depicted as a mechanic. He gets confused easily. He is Liizu's younger brother. Alpha (灰色 アルファ Haiiro Arufua ) is the gray of the rainbow Vocaloids. He is a skilled doctor, and is typically in control and serious. He is also the older sibling of Leti and Tia. Note (黒と紫 ノト''Murasaki Noto'') is the purple of the rainbow Vocaloids. He is depicted as immature, carefree and naive. He is the younger brother of Muneo. Muneo (黒色 ムネオ Kuroiro Muneo) is the black of the rainbow Vocaloids. He is the older, mature brother of Note. General Listing of Original Vocaloid Characters These characters are designed as Vocaloids, but do not have designs based on any existing official or fanmade Vocaloids. Many of these do not sing at all. Tome Honne (本音トロ Honne Tome) has long black hair much like Sadako Yamamura from Ring and no costume design as of yet. She wears a kimono. She carries the same surname as Dell, Yuu and Iu's, but her link to the mentioned characters are unknown. Maria Dokushou (独唱ＭＡＲＩＡ Dokushou Maria) is 15 years old, 160 cm tall, and weighs 63 lbs. She has hot pink hair, and bright blue eyes. She dresses in a ninja-like fashion. Likes to sing alone (独唱). Nami Umine (海音ナミ '' Umine Nami'') 's favorite food is oysters. She is 18. Her hair is blue, and tied up in an Alto-Saotome ponytail. She wears a short black jacket over an indigo dress. Heru Ohera(小腹ヘル Ohera Heru) wears her black hair in two short braids. She wears a red Chinese style shirt, with red shorts, and Chinese slippers. Momo Sakune(咲音モモ Sakune Momo) has short pink hair. Two tufts are tied into ponytails on either side, and she wears a black headband over it. Her skirt is fluffy and pink, and her shirt is white with pink trimming. Her item is a black cat with a red ribbon around its neck. Momo Kokorone (心音モモ Kokorone Momo) looks like a character from Magic Knight Rayearth. She has glasses, and keeps her wavy pink hair in two luscious braids. Muri Anone (亞乃音ムリ Anone Muri) is a pigtailed redhead who is in a strong relationship with Akaito. Main Article and detailed information : Muri Anone Rako Sakune (咲音ラコ Sakune Rako) is a dual personality Vocaloid. One side of her seems chipper and upbeat, while the other seems distant and quiet. Her full picture is here. [http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm1191039 Aho Hatsune] (初音アホ Hatsune Aho) is the mascot of the AHO_Project. She resembles Rin greatly- Her hair is a pink version of Rin's, wears a black bow in her hair, and has the same detached sleeves and leggings as Rin, with pink trim as opposed to yellow. She wears a black and white corset with a big pink bow, with a white shirt with rolled up sleeves underneath. Aho's black skirt goes down to her knees and is trimmed with white lace at the bottom. It splits in the middle and exposes a white, lacey skirt underneath. Here is a full picture of her. Milu Yumene (夢音ミル Yumene Miru) is a red haired Vocaloid with a grey collared shirt that goes down to her chest with a black and red corset underneath. She wears a pair of black pants with one long pant leg and one short, and wears metallic gray boots. She has plaid fabric on each hip, attached to her pants. She has quite a bit of fan-art on Piapro. Sara Touto (燈音サラ Touto Sara) is a fanmade with long, pink hair. She has a red ribbon on the back of her head, and bright red eyes. Her outfit has a purple, pink, and red color scheme, and the design resembles Miku's. Her favorite item is a Sakura dumpling. She is 18, although her appearance shows her to be two years younger, and her height is 164 cm. Her specialty is holding long notes. Sora Harune (春音ソラ Harune Sora) is a fan-made vocaloid who is portrayed as Kaito's cousin; she was born in Japan but lived in Europe. Main Article and detailed information : Sora Harune leftKotori Ayane (綾音コトリ "Ayane Kotori") has long red hair braided into a very long ponytail and red eyes. She wears a red tartan plaid skirt with black trim, a plaid tie of the same color and a white school shirt with red trim. Her sleeves are black with red trim and her socks are white, with black Mary-Jane style shoes. Currently, she has no voice. Her creator is fir3h34rt of DeviantArthttp://fir3h34rt.deviantart.com and this is a full view design of her. leftKotorai Ayane (綾音コトライ "Ayane Kotorai") is Kotori's older brother. He likes singing rock and punk songs. He wears similar clothes to his sister, a white school shirt with red plaid tie and black sleeves, with long black pants that have plaid on the inside. His creator is fir3h34rt on DeviantArthttp://fir3h34rt.deviantart.com and this is a full view design of him. Category:Fanmade Vocaloids Category:Original Vocaloid Characters